Sonny with a chance of a hero?
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: Will Sonny realise her who her Hero is and will we find out why Chad is pacing? Read to find out! CHANNY! One-shot.


**Hi everyone this is my new one-shot if you like it please check out my other one-shots and review review review! **

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

"Arrgg." I sigh. This sucks. Tawni has gone out shopping and has left me to clear up our dressing room. I pick a bright pink skirt off the floor and hang it up in Tawni's wardrobe, and the annoying this is that most of the mess is Tawni's anyway. This will be a lot more fun with some music! I think and wander over to my bright yellow radio on my desk and turn it on.

"Next up it's Holding out for a Hero! Enjoy!" Says the radio presenter. I love this song! I turn it up and grab a hairbrush and start over dramatically singing along to the music. Who said you need to be a Mackenzie Falls actor to be dramatic?

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?__  
__Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?__  
__Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?__  
__Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

As the music builds up I swing my hips in time to the music and raise my arms up to the sky. "I need a hero!" I belt and continue to clean whilst dancing madly and singing loudly to the music. Luckily all the So Random cast is out and I have the door shut.

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast__  
__And gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life__  
__Larger than life_

**No one's POV**

Whilst Sonny is dancing madly and singing Chad is pacing up and down in his dressing room trying to figure out something. I wonder what it is? Let's go see...

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

"Ok Chad just say it." I say to myself. I stare into my mirror and say

"Sonny you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Nope too informal."

"Sonny may I have the pleasure of taking you out to dinner?"

"No! Too formal!"

Exasperated I sink down into my chair and put my head in my hands and run my hands through my blonde ragged hair.

"Look Chad get a grip and just ask her out." After that stern talking to myself I get up and wander over to Sonny's dressing room, I pause outside the door and whisper.

"Sonny will you go out with me? Wait, what?"

I open my ears and hear music coming from Sonny's dressing room, then I hear Sonny singing! Puzzled I quietly open the door and see Sonny dancing and singing to the music whilst cleaning her dressing room. Luckily she has her back to me so she can't see me. I stand there for a moment just listening to her beautiful voice.

_Somewhere after midnight__  
__In my wildest fantasy__  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach__  
__There's someone reaching back for me__  
__Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat__  
__It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night__  
__he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast__  
__and gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life__  
__Larger than life_

Smiling to myself I quietly close the door and leg it back to my dressing room to grab my guitar I have the perfect way to ask Sonny out.

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

I continue singing, dancing and cleaning.

_Up where the mountains reach the heavens above__  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea__  
__I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me__  
__Through the wind and the chill and the rain__  
__and the storm and the flood__  
__I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

I get to the last chorus and start spinning round in circle manically whilst belting out the last chorus.

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night__  
__he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast__  
__and gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life__  
__Larger than life._

I turn off the radio and collapse on the sofa laughing and think about the lyrics to that song. I sigh,

I wish Chad could be my Hero_. _I think silently.

It's no secret that I have had a crush on Chad for eternity but I have no idea if he feels the same way.

_Hey__  
__Yeaah__  
__I'm no superman__  
__I can't take your hand__  
__And fly you anywhere you want to go  
Yeah_

I listen to the calming music, wait I turned the radio off! I turn my head to see the door open and Chad walk in playing the guitar and singing. I stand up and we look at each other right in the eyes whilst he continues to sing.

_I can't read your mind__  
__Like a billboard sign__  
__And tell you everything you want to hear__  
__But I'll be your hero_

_'Cause I__  
__I could be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity__  
__I'll be unstoppable__  
__I yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy__  
__With heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__Then I'll be your hero_

_Oh__  
__I'll be your hero__  
__Yeah__  
__I'll be your hero_

_So incredible__  
__Some kind of miracle__  
__That when it's meant to be__  
__I'll become a hero__  
__So I'll wait wait wait wait for you__  
__Yeah I'll be your hero_

I move closer towards him with tears in my eyes and my hand on my heart.

_Yeahhh__  
__'Cause I__  
__I could be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity__  
__I'll be unstoppable_

Then he moves closer to me so our faces are centimetres apart and I have to look deep into those bright blue eyes.

_I__  
__Yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__I'll be your hero_

_Yeah I'll be your hero__  
__Yeah__  
__I'll be your hero_

_Hero_

He stops and takes off his guitar and lays it down on the couch then turns back to me. We both just stare into each other's eyes for a minute. Then he smiles and says.

"I'm no superman and I look rubbish in a cape Sonny, but, if you let me, I'll be your hero."

"What are you implying? That you look rubbish in cape? " I ask confused.

He looks up to the sky a little annoyed. "No, no, no, I mean." He sighs.

"Sonny will you go out with me?"

I stare at him in shock and whisper. "Is this a dream?"

"If it is I know exactly what will get you back to reality." He says and closes the gap between our two mouths.

The kiss is the sweetest and lightest of all kisses and shoots shivers up my spine. He pulls away but I pull him back in and kiss him this time. This kiss is a lot more passionate and sends electric through my entire body from wherever he is touching me. I break away to breathe and his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands are in his hair. Both of us are breathing heavily and once I get my breath back I smile and say.

"You can be my hero."

He smiles a genuine smile and says.

"Good because I have wanted to do that for such a long time."

"Just shut up and kiss me Hero."

"Happily."

Then he is kissing me again.


End file.
